


Insolitement vôtre - 22 : Tatouage de Sith

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, I am the Senate, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Sidious décide de graver sa plus grande réussite sur sa peau...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo les gens :) Par Korriban, mais c'est que ça commençait à faire un bout de temps que je n'avais rien posté sur ce recueil o.o' Pour me faire pardonner, un petit drabble de crack au ton étrange, starring Palpatine (lui il n'avait pas dû vous manquer, non ? xD) et mon obsession pour les tatouages.

Sa victoire sur les Jedi avait été totale. Il avait grandement apprécié la vue de leur Temple en flammes, pris d'assaut par le nouveau Seigneur Vader et ses troupes de clones. La revanche des Sith avait été achevée en beauté par la proclamation du premier Empire Galactique – les applaudissements et les cris de joie des Sénateurs avaient été la plus belle des musiques à ses oreilles, surpassant même son goût pour l'Opéra.

Sheev Palpatine, alias Darth Sidious, avait laissé une empreinte indélébile sur l'Histoire de la Galaxie. Les générations futures parleraient de ses exploits dans plusieurs millénaires encore, et lui-même tâcherait d'être un exemple encore vivant à ce moment-là.

Mais si façonner l'histoire d'une galaxie était un grand accomplissement en soi, Sidious ressentait l'étrange besoin de le marquer dans sa peau – dans la peau de cette première incarnation de lui-même, et peut-être dans celles des clones dont il prendra possession plus tard.

Se rendant incognito dans un salon de tatouage de Coruscant, le nouvel Empereur se fit graver « I am the Senate » sur son avant-bras ridé. Il était tellement fier de cette réussite, renverser une démocratie pour prendre les pleins pouvoirs progressivement.

**Author's Note:**

> Drôle de crack, hein ? Sérieux mais en même temps intégrant une drôle d'idée. Allez savoir ce qu'il m'a pris de l'écrire de cette façon, au lieu de tourner Sidious en ridicule comme je le fais d'habitude x')


End file.
